cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Oxico
NOTE: OXICO REPLIES TO MESSAGES ONE THIS PAGE. I take it you've heard Randy Orton's theme then? MarioGalaxyTalk 02:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, at least it's nothing like, "Time to play the game!" or "So you see the writing on the walls (echoes)!" MarioGalaxyTalk 02:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that contribs link has an incorrect lyric (heh). It's actually, "They council/counsel me, they understand". One of those two. MarioGalaxyTalk :::Yeah. Next thing you know, Shane's gonna come and beat the crap out of him. Heh. MarioGalaxyTalk ::::Um, maybe you should put around it. The length of the links makes it clickable enough regardless. Also, I saw the test on your SW talk page. Next time, you should try in the Sandbox. Anyway, so I guess you know the song pretty well. MarioGalaxyTalk :::::Dude, I meant that actually happened this past Monday. Anyway, did you hear who made a surprise appearance in the Rumble, who now has the shortest appearance in the Rumble (breaking the Warlord's record of 2 seconds), and is still The Champ? MarioGalaxyTalk 02:53, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh. Well, I really don't have anything against CH, so whatever he does, I don't really care. I saw RVD in the Rumble on YouTube. Oh, and do you think it's only gonna be 4 Contestants in the RAW EC this year? So for it's Rey, Kofi, Y2Jackass, and John Cena. MarioGalaxyTalk 02:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No, there has to be more....there are usually six, right? My question is, will RVD remain in WWE or gonna return to be alumni?--'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 03:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, he still is an Alumni. Although, I think his appearance in the Rumble is a good sign, because that might signify that he won't go to TNA. MarioGalaxyTalk 03:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Yah! Only the 'restling rejects got there. Ask Booker T, Kurt Angle, Kevin Nash, and many other former WWE employees. Rejects. I mean, the wrestling is fine and sometimes a nice taste of something other than the same old, but it is still twice as fake looking as WWE wrestling. --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 03:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's currently only one wrestler there from WWE who I don't think is a reject. Mick Foley. Also, where do you think Christian's going now (he was released from TNA after 4 years)? MarioGalaxyTalk 03:06, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Mick will never be a reject. He is the Hardcore Legend. As for Christian, he will float around in independent areas for now, and perhaps wrestle for ROH or Chikara. I doubt WWE will take him back.--'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 03:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you never know. I mean, look at Jeff. He worked at TNA for about 2-3 years, and they took him back. Now, look at R-Truth. He was in TNA much longer than Jeff, and returned to the WWE (he used to work there in 1999, I think). Anyway, I have to go right now, man. I'm watching Mind of Mencia. MarioGalaxyTalk 03:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Well, did you see ECW on Tuesday? Apparently Christian has re-signed with WWE. Anyway, since you and starfire couldn't talk to each other at the same time, I asked her on AllisBrawl (I finally made an account there). She said she would love to join. I'll tell Cheez and Galaxia. K? MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 00:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) My god WWE is proving me wrong everyday, I underestimate them. Anyway, thanks for that MG I haven't been online much. What has Cheez said? --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 23:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC)